Forgiven
by Allz1298
Summary: What is up with Jane? Well, everything. But why is he making so many...certain...kind of comments lately? Lisbon might just realize that what everyone thinks may just be what Jane wants. Jisbon! Reviews are great. Oh, and spoilers for "Red Sky at Night"! Hope you enjoy. ;D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! It's me again with another Jisbon story! I would be working on the other one but I'm kinda stuck on what to do with it. Anyway, this takes place in the episode, "Red Sky at Night", the one where we first see Bertram. So spoilers for that.

Oh, and it is in both Lisbon and Jane's point of view in this chappie. Most of the things in italics are Lisbon's thoughts. The whole story isn't going to be a case-fic, but the first few chapters have scenes from that one episode. Oh, and it might be a little boring at first. It'll get better, I promise. And I added some extra things in there that didn't actually happen in the episode. I also changed some dialogue, too.

Review if you love me! (Or not, that works, too)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, though I do use my muse to twist it around.

* * *

Lisbon glanced over at the city cops as he said, "You can't park there." She rolled her eyes and listened to what her curly haired consultant had to say in reply to that instead of the person who she was on the phone with.

"Sure I can," he said as he continued walking, then pointing his finger towards his baby blue Citroen, "Look,"

She had to smile at that. Lisbon watched as he walked over to her, past the bloodied hood of the car to where she was crouching over the dead body. She quickly glanced back down and snapped her phone shut, putting it back into the pocket of her jacket.

"There you are!" Lisbon said with annoyance lining her words.

"Here I am," he said simply. _God, he was infuriating sometimes. _"Morning,"

He noticed her facial expression and asked, "Why so glum?"

"This is Harvey Dublin," she handed him a picture of a chubby man with a head topped with fluffy white hair.

She turned back towards the body that was sprawled on the ground in the alleyway, three bullets in his chest. "That's his chauffeur, Peter Russo with three bullets in 'im. That's his car, Mr. Dublin's gone. Abducted, it looks like."

Jane stepped towards her, then looked back at the body. "Harvey Dublin," he said, clueless.

"Big time state house lobbyist, lawyer, kingmaker, famous, more connected,"

"Ah, evil twins," Jane said as he looked around at the crime scene, and found a dead rat. He grimaced.

"Press and media's going to be all over this like a sucker fish," Lisbon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Just give it to the FBI," Jane told her. "They love that stuff."

"Oh, I wish. It's too late, the new boss is here going on camera. It's our baby,"

"The new boss?" Jane asked. "I thought Hightower was boss,"

"The boss of Hightower, the director of the entire division?" Lisbon said, trying to bring back his memory. "Remember, I told you about him last week? You're memory's going,"

"My memory is a mighty fortress, Lisbon," he told her defensively, "where no fact can ever escape once committed. Now, when you tell me boring things, I set them go immediately. This thing's overcrowded,"

Lisbon rolled her eyes once again, then watched the new boss talk to the reporters. "Harvey Dublin is missing," he said, "it looks like a kidnapping. Presumably for a ransom, but we can't be sure as of present. You'll have to wait further developments. Harvey is a pillar of this city. One of the good guys. We are all praying for his safety. Thank you,"

He turned around and headed over towards them.

"Hah," Jane scoffed. "Idiot,"

"You and your judgments," Lisbon scoffed. "What is he supposed to say?"

"Why does he have to say anything at all?"

Lisbon looked at him for a second, then turned away. "What's your take on this?" She asked him.

"Hmm," he said, "I don't know," He looked back over to where the boss was standing, then back to Lisbon. "I think I'll give this one a miss."

Lisbon gave him a _you've got to be kidding me _looks.

"What do you mean a 'miss'?"

"I just …feel this one is not for me. I-I'll catch the next one, I promise,"

_That _infuriating _man._

A man in a black suit walked up to them. "Agent Lisbon, I believe, and Mr. Jane?" He asked her.

"Yes, hi," Lisbon told him.

"Mr. Bertram will speak to you now. He's on a super tight schedule. He appreciates facts of brevity, okay?" He backed up as Bertram stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Agent Lisbon," Bertram smiled at her. He turned towards Jane. "And you must be our boy wonder, Patrick Jane. I've heard a lot of good things about you,"

"HI," Jane said, his lips forming a straight line. "Nice to meet you,"

"I want this resolved ASAP," Jane stopped listening to what he was saying after that. He only perked up once he heard Lisbon say, "Yes, Sir, we are on it,"

"Uh, yeah," Jane piped up, "I won't be working this particular case, but I like what you said,"

_Yeah, right. I could see the dazed look in your eye. You weren't listening to a thing he said._ Lisbon couldn't believe he had said that. She looked back and forth in horror at the two men as they spoke.

"Well, state house lobbyist, abductions, it's ah…not my cup of tea," Jane told Bertram.

"That's kind of unprofessional, don't you think?"

"Ah, yeah, but I'm not a professional,"

_God, Jane, you're stupid._

"You see, why are you here? Aside the cameras,"

_He asks the _stupidest _things,_

Lisbon wasn't listening to everything, either. But she watched as Jane turned around and Bertram's assistant stopped him by putting his hands on Jane's shoulders. That was a no-no.

"You just put your hand on me."

"No, I mean yes,"

"Yes, you did, don't ever do that again," Jane told the young man.

"Hah," he laughed, "Or else what?"

Jane leaned in close and whispered something. Lisbon was too distracted over ways to get back at him to hear what he had said. The next thing she knew, the man stripped himself of his suit jacket, looking for a rat. She had to admit, he did look kind of funny.

Jane said to Bertram, "Good to meet you," then at Lisbon, "Sorry, Lisbon,"

Then Bertram turned to Lisbon, question on his face. "He had a rough summer," she frowned.

* * *

Hightower was asking her about Jane. She tried assuring her that he would be okay, but her voice got high pitched like it always did when she was lying.

Hightower told her to change his mind about working the case. How was she supposed to do that?

Hightower looked at her like she was supposed to know something. "We all know he'll do whatever you want, if you persuade him the right way,"

Was it just her, or did Hightower actually say that? She did NOT have anything sexual going on with Jane.

"Well I do have an idea, but it isn't ethical,"

She could've shot herself for saying that. She knew how it sounded. Hightower gave her an amused look. With that, she went to go look for the man.

* * *

Lisbon found Jane up in the attic. "Nice place," she told him.

Yeah, I like the view. Nice place." His eyes scanned the dirty windows in front of him. He was lying, she could tell. She decided not to say anything, though.

She stared at him, then softly said, "And what do you do, with all the quiet?"

"Just thinking,"

She wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but she didn't. Because she knew. The whole thing with Kristina Frye was getting to him.

"You need to stop blaming yourself," she kept telling him that.

He laughed. "I'm not working the Dublin case," he told her.

"It'd be good for you to have a break," she said. Jane could hear the worry in her voice. He would make it go away, but he couldn't.

"I need a personal favor," she told him hesitantly.

Jane wondered what she could need him to do. He hoped she knew that he would do anything for her.

He looked up at her expectantly.

"I'd like you to come and meet someone,"

"Who?" He asked her.

"I can't tell you. I promise it has nothing to do with Harvey Dublin,"

"You're trying to play me, somehow,"

Damn, Jane knew her well. She tried to act like she was telling the truth. "No," she protested.

"Yes, you are. I guess I owe you a shot,"

He stood up with his jacket in his hand and headed to the door. He paused when he got to Lisbon. He put his right arm on her left, right above the elbow. He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about me. Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, lots of Jisbon-y goodness in this chappie! Hope you like it. The case ends in this one, so yay, more time for Jisbon! Anyway, review on your way out! Oh, and I promise this chapter is way better than the first one!

Xoxo, Allie

* * *

They arrived at the house of the driver's daughter, her mother, and stepdad. Though, Jane didn't know that yet. Wait- yes he did. That's what he was rambling about.

Lisbon knew that he would work the case once he saw the girl. She was the same age that Jane's daughter would be. She was cruel, but she was doing what she had to.

She watched his face fall as the girl opened the door for them.

They sat down at the couch. As Jane drank some tea, he looked at the photos of girl. Lisbon had known he wouldn't be able to resist. He would get a little revenge later. Or maybe now.

Jane walked over to where Lisbon was sitting and leaned down. "I have to say, I didn't think you'd stoop down to crude manipulation,"

He didn't think that she would compliment him to get him to do things. She knew he would take the challenge. Lisbon knew him well, he must say.

The girl questioned him. "Inside joke, sorry,"

"My father is dead and you're making jokes?"

"I didn't really want to come in to work today, but my good friend and colleague, Agent Lisbon, tricked me into meeting you, knowing that I couldn't refuse you because you're the age my daughter would be if she were still alive. If she hadn't been murdered by a man named Red John,"

That was good enough. He knew she would start to feel guilty over manipulating him like that. He sat down close to her. She looked at him sadly through her lashes.

* * *

When they walked out, Jane said, "I'm kinda surprised. You lied to me and played me like a fish. I'm glad to see you're learning a few things, though I'll have my revenge,"

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked him quickly and suspiciously. He laughed and got into the car to go talk to Mr. Dublin's lawyer.

Knowing Jane, he had to tell his assistant that Mr. Dublin was already dead, which they didn't know for sure. And then he went on to tell her that it was a blessing.

"Unrequited love is a terrible thing," he said.

Lisbon's head snapped up at that. Was that his revenge? Telling her that he loved her so that she would confront him? No, she wouldn't do that. But what if it wasn't revenge? He couldn't actually be talking about her, could he?

Lisbon shot her thoughts down, knowing that they were probably crazy.

* * *

As they left, Lisbon got a phone call from Cho, telling her that a ransom demand came in. Hah! Now she had something on Jane, who was proceeding to tell her that Dublin was dead, and it wasn't a kidnapping.

He still told her that after she told him about the ransom.

"Is this your revenge?" She asked him. He laughed.

"Maybe," he told her, even though he knew she wasn't asking about his 'it wasn't a kidnapping' theory.

* * *

On the way back to the CBI headquarters from the Dublin home, where Jane discovered that the wife didn't love his husband, and talking to the lawyer again, he decided to tell Lisbon that Bertram was involved in the crime.

"This is you're revenge, isn't it? I am simply going to ignore you," Jane smiled. She couldn't ignore him.

"I'm not punishing you," he told her. "What you did is…"

He then told her that Dublin was a sleaze bag.

"He deserves justice, to,"

"You have to say that," Jane told her. "You don't really believe it."

"Uh, my fingers are in my ears," she said.

The rest of the way back was silent.

* * *

When they got back, Jane opened his door to get out, then caught up with Lisbon. He snatched her wrist and got up close to her. "Not everyone," he looked into her eyes. Lisbon could feel his breath on her skin.

She knew he was talking about him and Red John.

Lisbon walked into the bullpen and she heard Grace's voice say, "Did you see that? I think they kissed!" to Rigsby.

"Who kissed?" She asked.

"Oh, Boss!" She said excitedly. "Give me the details!"

"Of what?" She was confused now.

"You're kiss! Is Jane a good kisser?"

As soon as she heard the words, Lisbon could feel her cheeks burning.

"We-we didn't kiss,"

She knew neither Grace nor Rigsby believed her.

* * *

Lisbon and Jane followed Hightower into Bertram's office. "I need something to tell the media," Bertram told them after Hightower explained to him that no one picked up the ransom money that they had put out.

"Tell them that Harvey's dead," Jane told him simply.

"Well I'm glad you decided to work this case, Mr. Jane,"

He shrugged and only half listened as Hightower told him off. Then he decided to tell Bertram that there were two possible leads. One being that a diamond Dublin carried around might've been a motive, and number two being that he was the co-defendant of Dublin's 'Brigsome Lake', which he thought was a fake. Bertram could get rid of it by killing him.

"What the hell was that? Are you insane?" Lisbon asked him. "And how did you come up with that supid ass diamond story?" She practically growled at him after they were dismissed.

"I don't know what came over me. When I see that man, I have an immediate urge-"

"He's the director!" Lisbon sighed.

"He amuses me!"

"Well I'm glad he entertains you. He'll probably fire you, now,"

"Nah," Jane said. "You guys need me too much." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "_You _need me, Lisbon,"

"See?" She asked, exasperated. "This is probably why everyone thinks we're together. Good job,"

"Do they? I haven't noticed,"

"You!" Lisbon practically yelled. "You were starting the rumors, weren't you? That's your revenge?"

"Oh, no, it's not revenge, my dear. Wouldn't you like to be with me?" He smiled.

"No," she said, very disbelievingly, then again stronger. "No, no. No no no, no. No."

"8 no's. You hurt my feelings," he pouted. "I'll be right back."

Lisbon watched as he ran off to talk to a woman in a bright pink jacket. She didn't want to be with him, did she? Everyone already thought they were… No, she couldn't think like that.

"What did you do?" She was suspicious.

"Just complimenting her on her jacket. Such a vivid color,"

"Liar," she accused.

"Oh, now you're going to call _me _a liar?"

"Oh, I hate you," she said playfully.

"Nope. You looove me, you want to daaate me, you want to maaarry me," he sang as he walked backwards towards the car bobbing his head left to right. Lisbon didn't know he had ever seen 'Miss Congeniality', but she laughed at his antics anyway.

He smiled as she laughed, and ran into the tree that was behind him. Lisbon giggled some more, which she tried to cover up with her hands. Jane noticed that she didn't deny it.

* * *

Over at the press conference, a certain reporter with a neon pink jacket asked Bertram, "Sir, do you think there's a Brigsom Lake connection here?"

Bertram looked a little flustered. "No, I don't think so,"

"But you and Dublin are both part of it,"

"Well, w-what we're thinking is that Mr. Dublin is rumored to keep a 2 karat diamond with him at all times, and a theft is what we're looking at,"

Jane smiled into his tea as he watched Bertram tell the public on live television about the false clue. Lisbon came up and pressed the power button on the TV. Jane turned it back on with the remote, unfazed. Lisbon turned it off. Jane turned it on. Lisbon turned it off and glared at him. He held the remote up in surrender.

"How do you think the director's going to feel about this when he finds out that he just told the media complete garbage?"

"Well either very angry or happy, depending if I'm right or wrong,"

"Abou- Ah, I see your trap. For who?"

"Guess,"

"Tell me!"

"Just guess,"

"You know what? Screw you, you crossed a line already,"

"Okay, go ahead,"

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled. "I'm _not _going to screw you,"

"Well," he said, "If you prefer making love, that's fine,"

She felt her cheeks getting red. "Jane! Enough already! Where did that come from?"

"Well, the bottom of your heart, of course, my dear Lisbon,"

"You're still making me play guessing games with you? You're still trying to punish me for lying to you? Well, you know what? I'm sorry. Sorry. You wanted off this case? Well you're off, go take a nap. We'll finish this without you."

Lisbon practically ran to her office. "You're cute when you're mad!" Jane yelled after her, then smirked to himself. Making her angry was fun. "I take it you don't want to hear my plan, then?" Then acting like Lisbon, he went, "_No, I don't want to hear your plan. Sheep dip your plan,"_

Lisbon couldn't believe he had said that. Did he seriously want her to make love to him right there in the CBI? Why would he want her anyway? He was just probably lonely and missed human contact, and she was easy prey. God, why wasn't she mad at him? He is so _infuriating_. But did he actually want to sleep with her? She closed the door to her office and decided she would do some paperwork to keep her mind off of it.

* * *

Jane hustled to the house of the Russo girl, even though it was late at night. He rang the doorbell. The stepfather, Keith, answered the door. "It's late," he told him.

"It's important, it's about the case."

Keith ushered him in and sat down at the table with the girl and her mother. He talked to them about various things, but made sure to say something about the diamond being in Mr. Dublin's tooth.

He left, then got into his car that was parked in the road. He slipped out his phone when it rang.

"Hey Lisbon, how's the detective work doing?"

"_Eh, it's doing okay,"_

"Well I'll tell you what. Why don't you meet me at the Russo's house and I'll show you something exciting," he paused for a moment when she didn't answer. "Lisbon? You there? Lisbon?"

He jumped at the knocking on his window. Lisbon was there, crouching down beside his car smirking at him. She was wearing a v-neck black long-sleeve shirt, which her mother's golden cross hung down to. Her pants were black to. They were at a stake out.

Jane rolled down his window. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lisbon sounded smug.

"I'm impressed. Very impressed. You found real proof, I expect?"

"We have a witness who saw a white man with a green truck, which Keith has. Do you have proof?"

"Relax, wait a while, and we shall be shown the proof you seek,"

* * *

Mr. Russo had driven to the place where he hid Mr. Dublin's body early in the morning. Lisbon had followed with the team half asleep. They cuffed his and brought him in. Turns out he had slapped the girl, and she told her father. He came to their house and beat Keith up. He was mad so he killed him. He faked the kidnapping so that his wife didn't suspect him.

Jane and Lisbon had gone to talk to the Russo girls, and after Jane was done bragging about how he had known the whole time it was Keith, they left.

"So you knew the whole time, and you decided to keep it to yourself?"

"Nope, no. I only knew when I read the ransom note, to be honest. You lied to me, so fair is fair,"

"I will never lie to me again. I lied this one time because I'm concerned. You're isolating yourself. You're pulling away from us, from me and the unit,"

"Meh," he denied.

"You-you are. It's not good. What's going on?"

Jane turned around to look at her and he walked back to stand next to her.

"Anybody that gets close to me, bad things happen,"

"A, that's not true. And B, even if it were, I'm a cop. It's our job to be in harms way,"

"You're not listening to me-"

"We're family. What you're doing is a kind of betrayal. A surrender, a defeat. You're letting Red John win,"

"Oh please. Please. Really? Okay, enough. Alright, no more pulling away. Alright, here, give me a hug," Jane opened up his arms.

"You don't mean it," Lisbon said quieter. "I can tell," she sounded smug again.

"What do you mean you can tell? You can't tell! I don't mean it, but you can't tell. You're guessing," Jane told her as they both started to walk towards the car again.

"Yes, I can tell,"

"How?"

"I don't know, I can tell when you're lying,"

"You cannot,"

"I can, too,"

"That's nonsense. You're lying. Liar, liar, pants on fire," Jane was such a little kid sometimes, though Lisbon still wanted that hug.

"I'm not lying,"

"You are,"

* * *

Lisbon stayed late at work that night to catch up with some paperwork. She heard a soft rapping at the door. She didn't have to look up to know that it was Jane who was walking into her office. "What do you want, Jane?"

"Go get some pizza with me, for closing the case,"

"Everyone else already went home," she looked up at him.

"Oh, I know," he told her, keeping the eye contact. "We can bring it back to your apartment, we can just order it there,"

"Are you inviting yourself to my place?" She joked.

Jane looked thoughtful.

"Fine, let's go,"

"Do I get that hug now?"

Lisbon laughed as they headed out to her car.

* * *

A/N2: You know, it really was disheartening that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. (Well except OrangHippopotamus, who doesn't count beacuse she's my best friend.) Though some of you added this to your alerts/favorites, which means you wanted more, right? I hope so. I would beg for a review, but I don't beg. But do it, please? I'm not pdating until I have at _least _5. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I love you! Well… not really. But I do feel a great sense of compassion towards you! And as a side note, I'm very happy that I've made you all laugh. I'm actually pretty _happy _right now!

Aryabloodlust: Glad you like it! And you know what? Those people ARE sad. They make me a bit depressed. Nah, not really. Though I DO frown at them on occasion. :D

Annie: Soon enough? One of the sole purposes of me writing is to make people laugh. (My favorite was the Miss Congeniality part :P)

OrangeHippopotamus: yeah, It does stink you don't count. I just need to know people who I don't force to like my stories actually like it. It's the cold, hard truth. LURVE U 2!

Mentalistfan123: Cute? I don't think so :D I don't think my writing is…_fluffy_… per say. But I'm greatly amused by your review. It definitely made me smile.

JelloFanatic123: it's good you like it and your review is appreciated!

Fuggiasca: You're in luck, I like cherries! And that's all this chapter is. Hope ya love it!

Adjlkfbc: I love Jisbon stuff too. That's why I write this :)

Annieee14: Is it really that good? Whenever I post something I get self-concious...

* * *

"Lisbon, can I drive?" It had started already as the pair made their way to the elevator.

"Jane!" Lisbon whined. "It's _my_ car!"

"But _Lisbon_," Jane said smiling, "it would be good practice for when we get together. The boss of the relationship gets to drive,"

"And what makes you think that _you _would be the boss of the relationship. I'm pretty sure you would do whatever I want you to,"

"Lisbon! That's not fair! You already get to be the boss at work," he argued.

"It's not as if you actually _listen _to me when I'm being the boss," Lisbon crossed her arms as she talked.

"True. Does that mean I get to drive?" The elevator doors opened, and the two walked out through the parking garage.

"Jane! No,"

He pouted. "Too bad,"

Lisbon smirked. She had won.

* * *

As they reached her car, Lisbon dug through her pockets to find her keys. She moved her head to face Jane as realization hit her.

"Jane," she said in a warning tone. "Give me my keys back,"

"No,"

Lisbon dropped her bag and jacket, lunging for Jane.

"Give them back, Jane," she demanded as she ran to catch the blonde consultant who had taken her car keys hostage.

"Not until you agree to let me drive," he told her as he narrowly missed Lisbon's hand that was trying to grab his suit jacket.

The two chased each other through the CBI parking lot until Jane finally got tired and slowed down. Lisbon jumped at him and tackled him to the concrete.

"Haha," Jane laughed, sitting down, his hands resting on his knees. He held out the keys to Lisbon's face, who was laughing beside him.

She reached for the keys in his hands.

"Thank yo-" she started, but stopped when he quickly held the keys out on the other side of him. Lisbon sighed.

"Fine. You can drive. Can I have the keys back now?" She stuck her hand out.

Jane smiled. "Good girl, my dear,"

He happily went to place the keys in her hand, but then thought better of it.

"Why would you need the keys if you weren't driving?" he asked her.

Lisbon pouted and stood up, brushing some dirt off of her pants. She stuck her hand out to help Jane up.

"You look cute when you do that," Jane told her.

"I'm not cute!" She protested.

"Ah, yes you are, my dear. The security guard that's over there is checking out your butt," he pointed to the young, buff guy leaning against a pickup truck.

Lisbon turned to find that in fact, the guy was checking her out. She frowned.

"Doesn't mean I'm cute," she mumbled.

Jane just grinned his grin as they walked back to the car. "He's glaring at me,"

"Who's glaring at you?"

"That security guard," Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"And why would he do that? Except for the fact that you annoy everything you come into contact with, I mean,"

"He thinks we're sleeping together," Jane told her simply as he shrugged his shoulders and unlocked the car to get into the driver's side.

"Everybody does," Lisbon growled as she buckled her seatbelt and crossed her arms.

"You have to admit, Lisbon, we have chemistry,"

She proceeded to look at him like he was crazy.

"What? We do," he told her. "I'll prove it."

"Yeah. Right. I'd like to see how you'd do that,"

That wasn't smart on Lisbon's part. Now he'd take it as a challenge.

* * *

They pulled up to Lisbon's apartment building.

Jane had been thinking about how he was going to prove they had chemistry the whole car ride, since Lisbon just pouted about not driving the whole way.

Jane patted Lisbon's thigh, quite high. He watched as she bit her lip and shivered. He inwardly smiled as the first part of his plan had worked.

Lisbon had gotten out of the car faster than him, as she was already standing impatiently by her door. Jane came up close behind her from the left, his hand skimming her hip as he moved past her to get to the door to unlock it, seeing how he had the keys. She tensed immediately.

He shoved the door open with a push and said, "Home sweet home, Lisbon!"

"Fantastic. It's even better since you're here," she retorted sarcastically.

"I knew you loved me, Reeses!"

"Ugh," Lisbon groaned. "When did Annie tell you that one?"

"Hah!" Jane clapped. "You didn't deny it!" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm going to go order the pizzas. What do you want on it?"

Jane was still grinning at her. "You love me,"

"You know what? Forget it. I don't know why I try to be nice to you,"

"I know why, my dear. You loooooove me,"

"Jane," she warned, "I will not hesitate to throw this at you," meaning the phone that she was clasping in her petite hands.

"Nah," Jane told her, "You love me too much."

* * *

Jane sat on the counter in the kitchen while Lisbon went to find a bag of frozen vegetables in the back of her freezer. She took out a pack of carrots and walked over to Jane. She inspected his head wound once more. She ran her pointer finger over his ever-growing green-ish yellow bruise.

"Sorry," Lisbon told him when he winced. "I didn't mean to throw it _that _hard,"

"You know what, Lisbon?" Jane asked her as they made their way to the couch.

"Huh?"

"It's okay. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" She gave in.

Jane grabbed her by her hip and pressed her into the cushions of the couch. They were both breathing heavily. "You'd look sexy in a nurse costume," Jane breathed.

His nose was only a centimeter away from hers; she could feel the tingle of his ragged breathing on her neck. She tried hard not to shiver, but it didn't do her much good. Most of Jane's body was in between her legs. Lisbon felt the urge to wrap her legs around him.

She knew he could tell, because he grinned again as his eyes filled with lust. She swallowed. He leaned in closer so he was able to smell the cinnamon in her hair that was left from her shampoo. His lips barely touched hers when she closed her eyes, and they heard a bang from the door, which neither had noticed was open until now.

A teenage kid stood awkwardly in the doorway. Jane waved at him and jumped off of the couch to pay for the food. Lisbon hurried upstairs towards her bedroom to change into her pajamas as she felt her cheeks getting red.

"I bet she's good," the boy nodded towards Lisbon as she basically flew up the stairs.

"Oh yeah," Jane told him as he exchanged the pizza for a pile of bills. "She's way good,"

The 16 year-old smiled wishfully and Jane closed the door in his face. Once he sat the pizza box on the coffee table, turned on the TV, and sat down, Lisbon jogged down the stairs. She was only wearing an oversized football jersey, which Jane could see some of her underwear since his legs were stretched out along the back of the couch and the wall. His curls skimmed the carpet. He was upside down.

"Lisbon," he said enthusiastically, "Why are you wearing green lace underwear? Plan on getting laid tonight?"

"Jane!" She yelled at him. Her cheeks were already crimson. "No…"

Jane smiled. "Its okay, come have some pizza,"

He twisted so that his body covered the length of the couch, not leaving any room for Lisbon.

"Jane!" Lisbon whined. "You're hogging my couch. Move,"

He pretended to think about it for a minute. "No,"

"Why not?"

"Well, if we're married, I own half of everything that you do. This is my half,"

"Okay, A, we're not married, and B, where the hell is my half?"

"You wish we were, though, my dear. And your half is on top of my half, of course,"

Lisbon studied his appearance for a minute. He had ditched his suit jacket and his vest, which was fine with her. She was glad he was relaxing around her and not pulling away. His pink shirt sleeves were rolled up, too. His curls were all messed up. Jane looked sexy.

"Fine," she finally gave into him again.

Lisbon walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a slice. She then gingerly took a bite and sat down right on Jane's chest. She squirmed a little, moving her hips against his.

"What're you doing?" He asked her.

"Trying to get comfortable, what do you think?"

"Well, that, Lisbon, is not going to end well for me if you continue to do that," he looked apologetic, and Lisbon knew what he meant. She stopped eating her pizza for a moment, then moved to lay down on top of him. Her legs mingled with his and her torso was propped up with her elbows, which rested on Jane's chest.

Jane watched her as she watched one of her girly shows. She was beautiful. He decided to tell her that.

"Hey, Reeses?"

"Yeah, Jane?" She responded, not even glancing back at him from the TV.

"You're beautiful,"

* * *

A/N2: Okay, I know, it's kinda a cliffie, and it was short. But in my defense, I only did it so that you would review to see what heavy object Lisbon hits Jane with this time. I wonder if he'll end up in the hospital…. Oops. I want 20 reviews, but I suppose I'll update at 15, maybe not very quick… I don't know, you guys decide. Predictions? Ideas? Questions? Concerns? Random vegetables? I don't care, leave it in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My writing makes some of you happy? Do you know how excited that makes me? I've decided to dedicate this chapter to both mentalistfan123 and Little-Firestar84 because their reviews just brought my spirits up. (Well, actually, the part of where the team is talking to Hightower in her office is really the part for you guys.) So I hope you guys like this one!

Idonthaveaname: I loved your frying pan comment. I think it made my day

From last chapter: _Her legs mingled with his and her torso was propped up with her elbows, which rested on Jane's chest._

_Jane watched her as she watched one of her girly shows. She was beautiful. He decided to tell her that._

"_Hey, Reeses?"_

"_Yeah, Jane?" She responded, not even glancing back at him from the TV._

"_You're beautiful,"_

* * *

"Jane?" She asked cautiously as the meaning of his words sank in. "You don't mean that,"

"I mean almost everything that I say to you,"

She fiddled with the buttons of Jane's shirt as she pondered his words.

"Jane?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You're beautiful, too," she told him.

"Really?"

"No, I just tell that to every man I lay on top of on my couch,"

She seriously could've shot herself. Had Jane put alcohol on her pizza? "I, uh, that didn't come out right," she finished lamely.

"You lay on top of many men on your couch?" He seemed surprised, though he knew he shouldn't be.

"Are you jealous?" She smirked at him.

"Yes,"

Lisbon wasn't prepared for that answer. "What?" She was the one that was surprised now.

"Well, as your boyfriend, I deserve to be, don't I?"

"Boyfriend?" She asked skeptically. "Jane, you're not my boyfriend,"

"You want me to be,"

"God, Jane," Lisbon said as she started to lightly bang her head on his chest. She sighed and continued to watch her reality TV.

* * *

Lisbon slowly gained consciousness. She was wrapped around a very warm body. She snuggled into the strong arms that wrapped around her. Then she remembered that Jane was with her last night. Whatever, she might as well get some affection while it was being given to her.

"I know you're awake," Jane said. Lisbon could feel it vibrate his chest.

She realized she was snuggling with Jane and sobered up.

"Jane? What time is it?"

"About 9:30,"

"Why didn't you wake me up? Today's Thursday! We're going to be late," Lisbon jumped off of the couch and ran to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

The ride in the elevator was spent arguing over who made the pair late. "It's your fault, you didn't wake me up!" Lisbon told him as they walked into the bullpen.

"No, it's your fault, my dear; you just looked so cute lying on top of me,"

Lisbon stopped in her tracks. The team was listening to their conversation, and she knew how it must've sounded. She looked around, horror stricken as she saw Hightower talking to Grace.

"Damn," she swore under her breath as she hurried to her office.

Cho noticed the bruise on Jane's forehead. "What'd you do to your face?" He said, nodding towards him.

"Just some wild and crazy sex last night,"

* * *

"What's up with them?" Cho asked Grace as Jane went to sleep on his couch and Lisbon did paperwork in her office.

Grace smiled and said, "They kissed a couple days ago, I saw them. And when Boss came back she totally denied it,"

"Do you think they're sleeping together?" Asked Rigsby as the two men rolled their chairs over to Grace's desk.

"Yes!" Squealed Grace excitedly. "Did you not hear their conversation about why they were late?"

"We all did," Cho said. "We should all head up to Hightower's office. Remember, she wanted to talk to us?"

* * *

Hightower wanted to speak with Grace first. "Agent Van Pelt, I have some serious questions to ask you,"

Grace nodded her head to show that she understood.

"You know that it is against CBI rules to have a sexual relationship with another agent,"

"Yes, Ma'am. I can assure you that I am not sleeping with another agent,"

"Oh, it's not you I'm talking about. Do you think that Agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane are in a relationship?"

"I hope so! Those two are so cute together, don't you think? I mean, I saw them kiss in the parking lot. So that means they are, right?"

Grace was way too excited about this. Her leg was shaking and her smile overpowered her face.

"Oh, and they tease each other all the time! And Jane always says something inappropriate about Boss. He doesn't do that with the rest of us. Though it would be kinda weird with Wayne and Cho, because, well, they're guys. And I'm way younger than him,"

Hightower was getting bored with all of the gossip coming from Van Pelt's mouth. She wasn't getting a straight answer from her. She guessed she would try Rigsby next, though she highly doubted he would say something different from Grace.

"Agent Rigsby, do you think that Lisbon and Jane are in a relationship?" Hightower asked him as he sat down in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Well, they kissed, right? Grace told me that, so it must be true. She wouldn't lie,"

And he just continued talking about the things that Grace had told him about the boss and Jane while eating his granola bar, occasionally dropping a chocolate chip onto either his shirt or her desk. Each time one landed on her paperwork, he would say, "Oh, sorry," then he would wipe it off, smearing chocolate over everything. She was a little disgusted.

"-and Grace is so pretty, you know? I love her hair. It's so strawberry blonde colored. And her eyes are the perfect combination of green and blue. She's always so nice and caring. I love that, don't you?" He was talking so dreamily. He was in deep.

"Yes, thank you, Rigsby, you can go now." Hightower told him as she heard his stomach rumble yet again. She wondered how the man didn't look like an oversized Twinkie. As he walked out the door she imagined him as one carrying mini Twinkies with crimson hair. She definitely needed to get out more, she realized, as the Twinkie family oozed cream as they waddled. That or she was going crazy.

"Hello Agent Cho,"

"Hightower," came his expression-less answer that was accompanied with a nod.

"Are you aware of a relationship between Agent Lisbon and Jane?"

"Yes,"

"Can you tell me about it?" Now they were getting somewhere.

"They're best friends,"

"With benefits?" Hightower asked him cautiously.

"Don't most friends have benefits?"

"Well are we friends, Agent Cho?"

"No,"

"Are you friends with Lisbon?"

"Yes,"

"Does that have benefits?"

"Yes,"

Hightower's eyebrows raised sky high.

"You and Agent Lisbon are having a sexual relationship?"

"No ma'am,"

"Then what benefits does it have?"

"Lisbon is protective and caring. She listens,"

"Ah, I see. Are Jane and Lisbon in a sexual relationship?"

"I don't know,"

No, this definitely wasn't going anywhere. Hightower knew it was probably best to bring Jane and Lisbon in to get straight answers, but definitely separated.

"Are you having a sexual relationship with Jane/Lisbon?" Hightower asked.

"Oh, God no, of course not," Lisbon felt her cheeks getting red and looked at her feet.

"Well of course, we were made perfectly for each other. You should really tell her that," Jane sat relaxed across two seats.

"And if I ask Jane/Lisbon that, that's the answer he/she would give?"

"God, Jane would probably tell you we were and make some very inappropriate comments," Lisbon told her, eyes full of worry.

"Oh, my dear Lisbon would most likely hide the nature of our relationship from you because she thinks it is against the rules,"

"Do you have anything else to say about the matter?"

"No ma'am," Lisbon told her. "Just don't listen to what Jane says, please,"

"Well technically a relationship between me and Teresa would not be against the rules. It only says between agents. I'm just a consultant,"

* * *

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled through her office doors once he came back from his 'meeting' with Hightower.

"Yes, my love?" He came strolling in and sat on Lisbon's pristine couch.

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You told Hightower we were in a relationship didn't you?"

"Of course, my dear, I wouldn't lie to the boss,"

"Jane," Lisbon whined. "I'm going to get fired because of you. Again,"

"Fear not, Reeses, there are no rules in place that prohibit you from jumping my bones,"

"Yes there is, Jane! Two CBI employees cannot be in a relationship,"

"That's where you're wrong. It specifically says 'agents', whereas I am just your lowly consultant,"

Lisbon muttered something about 'lowly' under her breath. There was no telling what Hightower thought about their relationship.

* * *

Hours later, Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were all bored in the bullpen. "We should ask them if they are dating," Grace suggested.

"If we ask Jane he'll probably lie to us," Cho told her.

"I think it's a good idea," Rigsby said through his mouthful of potato chips.

"We could ask Lisbon _and _Jane," was the redhead's reply.

"Yeah. I vote Cho goes to ask Lisbon," Rigsby raised his hand.

"No,"

"Why not? C'mon man," Rigsby patted his shoulder.

"Why me?"

"Lisbon likes you, and she scares me sometimes," Grace told him.

"Fine. But only if Rigs talks to Jane,"

"What? He freaks me out, dude. With all his psychic mumbo-jumbo. It's creepy,"

Grace glared at him.

"Fine," Rigsby gave in.

* * *

"Boss?" Cho asked as he knocked on Lisbon's door.

"Yeah," was her reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cho," she looked up from her paperwork.

"Are you dating Jane?" Leave it to him to get right to the point.

"No, Cho, I can assure you I'm not dating Jane. I'm not really sure _what _our relationship is at the moment, though,"

"So you are dating? Like, you're thinking about it?"

"Did Jane tell you to ask me that?" Lisbon was suspicious.

"No. The team wants to know. I was elected to talk to you,"

"Well Jane and I are not in a sexual relationship," she assured Cho.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Rigsby?" He had been nervously glancing at him for the past ten minutes that Cho was talking to Lisbon.

Jane watched as Grace gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Uh, well… um…. Are you and Boss dating?" Rigsby asked him awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

Jane nodded his head enthusiastically. "She's pregnant," he said, then headed up to his attic so that when Lisbon found out she would have to come look for him, giving her time to calm down. And there was nothing for her to throw up there.

* * *

Grace could _not _sit still any longer. She was practically dying from excitement. Jane and Lisbon were having a baby! She bit her lip. She should definitely go congratulate Boss. It would be the nice thing to do, right?

She jumped up from her seat and practically skipped towards Lisbon's office.

Lisbon looked up from her desk and immediately noticed the brighter-than-normal smile that was plastered on the redhead's face.

"Grace?" She questioned.

"Oh, Boss, congratulations!" Grace squealed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your baby! You and Jane must be _so _excited!"

"Grace," Lisbon tried to calm her down. "I'm not pregnant. Did Jane tell you that?"

"Aw, you're not? I was _really _excited,"

"I know," Lisbon sighed.

"Jane told Rigsby that you were…"

"Excuse me while I go murder Jane," Lisbon told her as she hurried out of the room.

* * *

A/N2: Didja like it, didja like it, didja like it? I certainly hope so. Predictions? Questions? Colors that you can't pronounce? Ideas for the next chappie? Degrading remarks? I don't care, really, just review. Oh, and I want to see how old you guys think I am. Take an educated guess? Whoever's closest gets the next chap dedicated to them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, no one was close with the age-guessing. Well, you were, you just all guessed the same thing. But apparently my mother thinks I come off as older than I actually am. And according to your guesses- she was right. So thanks to those who did help me out with that little experiment, and this is for you! At least this first part…. ;D

And I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to write any 'sex scenes'. If one of you knows an author that will write something that I can post in one of the chapters, would you let me know? Or if you're up to it, PM me or review! I might have you PM your writing to me and let me choose which best fits the story?

"_Grace," Lisbon tried to calm her down. "I'm not pregnant. Did Jane tell you that?"_

"_Aw, you're not? I was really excited,"_

"_I know," Lisbon sighed._

"_Jane told Rigsby that you were…"_

"_Excuse me while I go murder Jane," Lisbon told her as she hurried out of the room._

To the story…

* * *

"Jane!" Lisbon marched into his attic hideout. "Why the hell did you tell the team that I'm pregnant?"

_So much for her cooling off_, Jane thought.

He smiled and stood up from the wooden crate he was sitting on. "You're going to look so _very _sexy pregnant with my child," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

Lisbon allowed herself to hug him back. "What do you mean, 'going to'? Jane, we've never slept together. _We're _not together," she said, gesturing towards them.

"Well, technically we _have _slept together, my dear." Then as an afterthought, he asked, "Do you want to be together?"

The vulnerability in his eyes made Lisbon hesitate just before her 'no' left her mouth. Did she? She shouldn't. Though Jane _had _made sure she knew there weren't any rules stopping them. If that wasn't what was holding them back, what was?

She realized it was her.

"Yeah, I think I do," Lisbon couldn't look into Jane's eyes; she was embarrassed. "And you knew what I meant, about the sleeping together thing,"

He grinned. Lisbon wanted him. _Him_. The broken man who was still in love with his wife, who annoyed everyone and pissed off everyone who was even moderately important.

Yet he couldn't keep his mind from wondering to the fantasies he'd had about Lisbon being pregnant.

"We can remedy that right now," he said in response to her earlier comment.

Jane grabbed her hips and pinned her against the wall.

"Jane?" She sounded uncertain.

He silenced her by kissing her. Jane pinned Lisbon's arms against the wall, lifting them above her head. He threaded his fingers with hers as she slowly started to relax into him. Dropping one of her hands, Jane cupped her chin then released her lips from his.

Lisbon watched Jane's face after he pulled back from the kiss, as his eyes clouded over.

He kissed her neck and she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name. She urgently pressed her lips against his and plowed her tongue through his lips, wanting to taste every bit of him while she could. She knew this wouldn't last forever.

He released her after a second.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lisbon asked him, seeing the guilty look in his eye.

He nodded his head, and that was the only confirmation she needed.

She let her hands roam his chest, wanting to memorize everything before it was too late, before she lost him. Because she knew that he wouldn't want her, after he realized he had betrayed his dutifulness to his wife. He would close her out for ever, he wouldn't ever confide in her again. No matter how much she loved him, like he always said. He was right. If she told him that he was right, would that make him happy? No, probably not.

But if he wanted this, she wouldn't deny him of it, because she wanted it too.

Jane caressed her skin under her shirt, though he kept begging his hands to stop. He was worried he was going to hurt her. Not physically, but emotionally.

He knew he loved his wife; there was no doubt about that. But he felt she was still there with him somehow, watching his every move. She probably wouldn't agree with some of the choices he made, some of the things he had done. He couldn't change those things now. But he could put an end to this. Would Angela approve of him and Lisbon? No, but what wife would? Lisbon? No. She would let him get away with murder among other things, but he was sure she wouldn't let him take her self-worth away from her.

As Jane's hands slid down Lisbon's arms and his fingers ran in between her pats and the skin of her hip's, he realized that he needed to show restraint.

Yet he couldn't stop as his hands started ridding her of her clothes. He unbuttoned her blouse as fast as he could, fumbling over every button. He hadn't done this in a while.

Lisbon knew this wouldn't end in any way good for her. Yet she let Jane strip her of her shirt and bra. She stood against the wall of the attic, letting him do whatever it was he wanted. She would allow him to feast on her, even if it was only this once. She would let him tear her down if it meant he would bring himself up. It didn't matter to her. If he wanted it, she would make it happen. He was her world, and her world needed saving. If this was what would save him, so be it.

When she was fully naked, Jane stepped away from her, taking in every one of the features of her body. He stood there for a good five minutes; all the while Lisbon twisted her hair around her finger nervously. Self-consciously.

She watched as his eyes changed. He stepped back again and straightened himself up. He looked at her again, then rushed from the room.

Her face fell. She knew she wasn't ever going to be good enough for him. She saw it in his eyes once he, too, realized it. Things would never be the same between them. Still naked, she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She knew she should get dressed, go home, eat some cookies & cream icecream, but she couldn't make herself get up. She couldn't cry, not where anyone could see her.

She was numb. Couldn't think straight. She felt like she was just a shell. She knew she shouldn't trust any man. But she couldn't help but to trust Patrick Jane. Now look where it got her. She sighed. She didn't feel like she was really there as she picked up her clothes.

She got dressed, and made sure no one was left at the CBI. Lisbon grabbed her stuff and rode the elevator to where she needed to go. She didn't even try to smile when the cute security guard tried to flirt with her. Without thinking at all, she unlocked her car to get in. She sat down in the driver's seat and rested her head against the headrest.

Only then did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

A/N: I know its short and angsty. Just review, okay? I'm not exactly happy (as you may be able to tell by the poem I posted in my profile) and this was hard to write. I want 30 reviews, or I'm probably not going to continue this. Let me know your thoughts, and sorry for the late update. I could use a smile? Help me with that? Thanks…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! And sorry for being a bit b*****, it was uncalled for, even though I was in a terrible mood. That's probably why that chapter was a bit angsty… This chapter gets better, I promise. They talk it out and we find out why Jane left! I'm excited…

And before I forget, it's not mine. ;)

* * *

Patrick Jane sat on the edge of the dingy, uncomfortable mattress that was covered with a red, floral, grandmother-looking pattern of the cheap, disgusting motel he forced himself to stay in. His suit jacket had been thrown on the old wooden table that looked like it was about to fall over that was by the door.

He rubbed his face roughly with his soft hands. He sat his elbows on his knees and his chin between his palms. His tears ran down the same path over his cheek bones and onto his hands. It was all wrong.

He loved Angela, and his gorgeous daughter, Charlotte. But he loves Lisbon. He was devoted to Ang and Charlotte. Lisbon is devoted to him.

He ran away from Lisbon. They were about to do it, about to be together. And he ran. He knew it was wrong, when he was seeing Angela instead of Lisbon while he undressed her. He had thought he was ready, ready to love Lisbon and be there for her. Maybe he was wrong. That had only happened once before.

He was guilty. He had almost broken a promise. To his _wife_. Would he break another promise? She he actually feel guilty? After all, she was dead. She would never find out, he knew she wasn't here anymore, even though he didn't believe in an afterlife.

He didn't want Lisbon to be a one-time thing, where he would regret it. No, he wanted her to stay around for a while.

Jane knew he loved Lisbon, and he certainly didn't want their first time to be in an attic, or anywhere in the whole CBI for that matter. Even though he wouldn't mind any of the times after the first….He wouldn't do that to her, she deserved so, so much more. He wasn't sure he could give that to her.

He had felt her body react to him, and he briefly thought back to when he told Lisbon he would show her how they had chemistry. He had definitely set off an explosion earlier.

His thoughts drifted back to how he left Lisbon stranded in the CBI. No clothes on, by herself. She probably thought that she wasn't good enough for him, or how stupid she was for letting him do that to her. Yes, that was stupid of her, but she was way more than 'good enough' for him. He missed her already.

He needed to fix it, and he needed to fix it good. But first he needed to go to the store.

* * *

Jane turned the engine off of his robin egg-colored classic car. He hurriedly shut the driver's side door and rushed into the town's grocery store. He ran in to grab a delicious cake with chocolate frosting, a sharpie, and some denture cleaning toothpaste, then got in line to check out. Though up at the counter he picked up a small college-ruled notebook before the scary woman in her mid-fifties who was wearing black, way too much black eye liner, and a dog collar which went nicely with her graying hair checked him out.

"Hello handsome," she smiled at him, and he could see fake fangs in her mouth.

She very awkwardly lifted one of her fishnet-covered legs onto the spinny-thing where the plastic bags go. Jane cringed. He wished he didn't have that effect on _all _women.

"Oh," Jane laughed. "Sorry, gotta run,"

He grimaced as he got back into the car and thought more about his plan to make Lisbon forgive him on his way to a Halloween store that was around the corner to buy the last thing he needed.

* * *

When Jane arrived at Lisbon's apartment building, he grabbed his bag full of goodies and jogged up the stairs. He took out the cake and set it on the doorstep. He grabbed the pad of paper and a sharpie to scribble a note, which he set on the plastic top covering the cake. Jane rapped his knuckles against her door.

Jane rushed toward Lisbon's neighbor's door and knocked. When the old lady opened up, she frowned at him, but held up the denture cream and he was let in.

* * *

Lisbon was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Knowing it was probably Jane she shouted, "Go away!" It was supposed to sound strong but came out sounding more like a strangled cry.

She was struck when the knocking stopped. Had Jane actually listened to her for once? No, most likely not. She decided she better go answer the door, since it wasn't Jane.

"What do yo-" she started, but then stopped when she noticed that no one was there.

She dropped her head down and saw the cake at her doorstep. She kneeled down and looked at the note that was resting on top of it, along with a blue sharpie marker. She lifted up the paper that read: _It's not poisonous, you can eat it. A present, if you will. One of many more to come- I hope you will let yourself forgive me. –J_

Lisbon picked up the marker and scribbled back:

_Now you're bribing me? Go to hell, Jane. That isn't something I think I can forgive._

She did grab the cake on her way into the apartment, though. Chocolate frosting was her weakness.

Lisbon carefully took the cover off of the cake, but then heard a knock on her door. Hoping to catch Jane there, she quickly made her way to the door to open it. All that was left was another note:

_I understand. I promise I will never do anything like it again. You don't know how sorry I truly am. _

Lisbon wrote down:

_Jane, you left me there. Alone. I was… embarrassed. You don't want me, and that's okay. Just stay away, okay? Will you do that for me?_

She wouldn't let the tear that was threatening to fall escape before she closed the door.

She definitely needed that chocolate cake. She went to the kitchen to grab a knife and fork. By the time she sat down on her couch there was another knock. At least he was treating her door like a door.

The note that was lying on the ground this time said in Jane's handwriting:

_If I can make you smile with my next gift, will you at least let me come in and explain? Please?_

Lisbon sighed when she read it. She highly doubted anything would make her smile right then. Though she might laugh if Jane came riding down her hallway on the pony he got her for her birthday a few years ago.

She lazily wrote a 'fine' on the paper and returned to her cake.

* * *

"May I borrow you cute little dog here for a minute? Teresa, my dear, needs a bit of cheering up,"

"Sure, Cowboy, anything for Teresa darling. She's lucky to have such a handsome man like you,"

Patrick and Helen had gotten to know eachother quite well during the past half an hour. Although Helen still thought that he was Lisbon's boyfriend. Oh well, he would let Teresa tell her what she wanted.

It was time for him to get out what he had bought at the Halloween store.

* * *

A/N: Oooh, what did he buy? Frankly, I'm not exactly sure yet. Any idea what it is and how it relates to the dog? I'd like to hear whatcha think. Sorry it's a bit short, though. I wanted to give you something before I go to NY for about a week.(We leave the 5th) I might write an additional chapter to post tomorrow. Depends on your feelings for this chapter. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for my brief hiatus. I've been trying to write more for some of my other stories, but my muse just likes this one the best! Though I do promise to write a little bit more. So either Monday or Tuesday you'll have a new chap!

The next chap will be a bit angsty I think...

Love you reviewers!

Allie XD

* * *

"_May I borrow you cute little dog here for a minute? Teresa, my dear, needs a bit of cheering up,"_

"_Sure, Cowboy, anything for Teresa darling. She's lucky to have such a handsome man like you,"_

_Patrick and Helen had gotten to know eachother quite well during the past half an hour. Although Helen still thought that he was Lisbon's boyfriend. Oh well, he would let Teresa tell her what she wanted._

_It was time for him to get out what he had bought at the Halloween store._

* * *

Jane grabbed his bag, hoping desperately that he could be forgiven.

He wasn't sure how he had remembered that Helen had a dog when he had gone to the costume store, but now he realized that the dog was what woke him up the morning after he spent the night at Lisbon's. The little pug, Cucumber, would look extremely cute in his Batman outfit. He hoped desperately that Lisbon would laugh, or at very least give him a tiny smile. It was all that he needed.

Jane ran through the musty smelling apartment in chase of Cucumber, only knocking down vases or collector's spoons every once in a while. Together the pair went over the couch, under the table, through the kitchen, and into the bathtub. After five minutes of dodging obstacles in pursuit of the dog, Jane gave up. He couldn't ask Helen to help him because she had gone to play bingo with Bartholomew, the 30-year old Italian from the second floor, to go square dancing.

He really didn't want to, but he needed to ask Lisbon for help. He knew that she was good with dogs, and he just didn't have enough stamina to keep up with the little rascal. He grudgingly headed towards her apartment.

Jane knocked on the door. As Lisbon opened it she was licking her fingers of chocolate frosting.

"This is supposed to make me smile? Just the sight of-," she stopped at the sound of Jane laughing. "What is it?"

Lisbon was getting annoyed.

"You, umm, you have frosting on your…" he trailed off as his thumb brushed over Lisbon's lip to wipe off the chocolate-y goodness.

She watched him as he stuck his finger in his mouth, the whole while he was staring at her to see her reaction.

"Jane?" She asked uncertainly, staring intently back at him.

They just watched each other for a minute.

Jane was the first to pull out of the sort of trance they were in.

"This isn't what was supposed to make you smile, my dear. I sort of need your help," he told her.

"Patrick Jane needs my help? I don't think I can pass up the opportunity,"

Jane snorted.

"You have helped my more than you know, and I needed it just as much," he said to her truthfully.

As Jane got out of the doorway so Lisbon could follow him, he felt an overwhelming urge to pull her closer with an arm around her waist, but if he did Lisbon would probably push him away.

She must've seen it in his eyes, because she started walking a little bit closer to him. Lisbon may not have fully forgiven him yet, but she was on the way. She hated seeing him giving up something for her, even if it was just the sudden need to touch her. If that's what he needed, she would give it to him. No matter what it cost her.

To her surprise, Lisbon and Jane made their way to Helen's apartment. Jane pulled out a key, seemingly from nowhere, stuck it in the keyhole, (and sucked it! No, just kidding, I have a wacky sense of humor, and couldn't resist adding it. So yeah, I'm weird. Deal with it,) and gracefully opened her neighbor's door.

"So now you're trying to tell me that you're having a secret affair with my neighbor, and that's why you wouldn't have sex with me?"

"No Lisbon, she's a bit old for me, don't you think?" He asked grinning. "And for the record, I'll never have sex with you,"

Was she really that bad that Jane wouldn't even _think _about having sex with her? She struggled to keep her tears at bay, and decided that if she went down, she would do it fighting.

No fighting words came to mind.

"Am I really that awful to you, Jane?" She inquired. "Because I would have sex with you any day of the week,"

_Dammit_, she thought as Jane walked inside the apartment while she stood in the doorway. _I didn't need to give the bastard any more fuel to add to the damn fire that's my life._

She felt her cheeks go red. She just told him she wanted to sleep with him, even though he most likely already knew it. It just hurt that he would never reciprocate.

"Is complimenting you such a bad thing, Lisbon?" He asked her.

"Complimenting me?" She said in disbelief, "You just told me you would never sleep with me,"

Jane grabbed her wrist, staring intently in her eyes.

"I said that I would never have _sex_ with you,"

"That's pretty much the sa-," Lisbon started, but finally figured out the meaning of his words.

"Oh," she said. "_Oh_,"

"Yes, my dear, it would be making love, not just sex to me,"

"Jane, I, I have to go," she told him, turning around to walk back to her own apartment.

"But Lisbon, I need your help,"

"And I _need _you. Doesn't look like either of us are going to get what we want,"

"Lisbon, you need me?"

"Yeah, Jane, when you make comments like that it kinda turns a girl on,"

"Lisbon, we aren't at that stage in our relationship yet,"

"I know that, Jane. Why the hell do you think I haven't touched you yet?"

Jane was about to respond when he noticed Cucumber braking out into a full sprint heading towards Lisbon.

"Uh, Lisbon," Jane stopped talking as the small pug knocked her to the ground. "A little doggie named Cucumber is about to jump at you with full force,"

"Thanks for the warning," she glared at him, then smiled and started giggling.

"Does that count?" He asked. "As the smile, I mean. 'Cause I didn't think that just the dog itself would have you grinning,"

"Were you going to do something else?"

"Well thank God I don't have to wear that speedo anymore," Jane muttered.

"Jane, you were going to wear a speedo for me?"

The smile that plastered her face barely contained her laughter.

"Jane, you are definitely going to put that on for me," she told him.

"Maybe another day," he said to her.

Lisbon pouted, which was slightly out of character for her.

Jane, noticing this, grinned inwardly and said, "How about I put his batman costume on for you instead?"

Lisbon huffed. "Okay,"

* * *

A few hours later, the pair was sitting on the couch. It had been a long day for both of them, and they were pretty worn out.

They had spent a while chasing Cucumber throughout the apartment building while in his batman outfit. That had definitely been fun. Jane and Lisbon had been acting like a couple.

And as mindless TV shows plagued the television screen, a question haunted Jan's mind. He couldn't get rid of it.

"Lisbon?" He asked hesitantly, "Do you love me?"

* * *

A/N: Teehee, a cliffie. What do you think Lisbon will say?

I'd like to have 45 reviews before I post again, so that would mean seven more! If all of you followers would give me just a tiny piece of feedback?

Oh, and I would like to offer my beta-reading services to any of you who would like one. I'm always happy to help. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, I know, long time no chapter. But I had some family matters to deal with, and softball has been hectic. Then I got this taken away while I was writing. Forgive me? Or you can yell at me in a review.

* * *

From last chapter:

_A few hours later, the pair was sitting on the couch. It had been a long day for both of them, and they were pretty worn out._

_They had spent a while chasing Cucumber throughout the apartment building while in his batman outfit. That had definitely been fun. Jane and Lisbon had been acting like a couple._

_And as mindless TV shows plagued the television screen, a question haunted Jane's mind. He couldn't get rid of it._

"_Lisbon?" He asked hesitantly. "Do you love me?"_

* * *

Lisbon peeked through her eyelashes at Jane from her spot to his right, curled up around his arm. She wasn't sure that she had heard him right.

What would she say if she had?

Did she love him?

She knew that the definition of love was 'a strong affection or attraction' or something of the sort. Lisbon knew she was attracted to him, and she knew that he knew it too. Earlier today had definitely been a clue. How could he possibly think that saying he would only ever make love to her wouldn't want to make her jump his bones?

He truly was an idiot. An insufferable idiot at that.

But you didn't need to love someone to want to sleep with them, right? Because she definitely knew that she wanted Channing Tatum, but she didn't necessarily love him. Well, with that bod…

A strong affection. Did she have a strong affection for Jane? Yes, she knew that without thinking. All of the Red John cases flashed through her mind. How many times had she wanted to console him, comfort him in the warmth of her arms?

An infinite amount.

She turned to him, and gave him a horrified look.

"Jane! You don't the right to ask me that! You don't have the _right_. _I _wasn't the one that walked out! I was there. I showed you _thousands _of times that I will always be here for you. How _dare _you ask me that?"

"Teresa, I _know _I did you wrong by leaving! I just… I just kept having flashbacks. Of her," He looked guilty. "I didn't want it to be like that. I'm not married to her anymore, and I want _you. _I want to be with_ you. _And I just wanted to hear you say you want me too,"

Jane had been seeing Angela while he was kissing her.

She looked devastated.

"I should've known," Lisbon laughed, "that you weren't over her. I don't even think I care about that. But to think that you were seeing her the whole time…"

She shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it,"

"Teresa," Jane said, grabbing her hands, "look at me. Please? I didn't want to do that to you, and I needed to sort a few things out, and I left without really thinking it through,"

Lisbon turned her eyes from his.

"I promise you it will never happen again. And if it does I will stop doing whatever I'm doing. I promise. I'd do anything to have you,"

"Yeah, okay Jane,"

"_Anything_," He practically growled. "I may not have showed you very often, but I _love you_. Only you,"

"How do I know you're not lying to me, Jane? I don't have any proof. You're in the negatives with the points, right now."

"Tomorrow," Jane told her, "tomorrow I will it all about you. Anything you want. Clothes, shopping, diamond ring, another pony, whatever you want. I don't care."

"So what, now that I don't want to deal with your crap, you will be perfect? Now that I've come to terms with it, you say you love me?"

"Ter-,"

"No, Jane. I stayed for hours waiting for you to come back, with a really good reason for why you left. When I cried, I begged you for a chance to make it up to you, but now I realized that it wasn't me. It was you,"

She looked back at him. "Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? I'm not your toy, Jane. You don't want my love. You just like to see me broken, huh? Well you got what you wanted,"

A tear trickled down Jane's cheek. He didn't even try to hide it.

"That's what you really think, isn't it? Why won't you let me make it up to you? Why won't you let me be with you?"

"Dammit, Jane! I'm _scared_,"

"Why are you scared? What are you scared about?"

"I'm scared of what I might let you do, or what I might do for you that would seriously screw up my life. I'm scared of what you might do for me,"

"I will always be there for you, I will never go away. I will certainly _never _allow you to make a decision that would put you in danger," he told her, then cupped her face in his hands. "I love you. Please believe me, Dear. I meant it when I said anything."

Jane took Lisbon in his arms and stroked her beautiful raven hair with his fingers as they both cried. He kissed her cheek.

"I will always want you, even if you don't want me. I will always protect you. Will you let me be there for you, and make my job easier? Just tell me what I can do to be forgiven,"

Lisbon swallowed heavily. "I love you, Jane,"

"I know, Teresa. I know,"

* * *

A/N2: This was a super short chapter because I have to go to my Dad's house and I don't have anything ready. This is the last angsty chapter, the next few will be relatively happy. There will be a max of three more chapters, I think. Just tell me what you want in upcoming chapters, please.


End file.
